


Merlin Save You!

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, UST, bottom-draco, club, post—hogwarts, top-harry, virgin(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>  Mo matter how much Draco denied it to himself, Potter wouldn’t be a quick fuck without feelings, without passion. No, it would fulfill a handful of Draco’s most secret fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Save You!

The beat was thrumming through Draco’s body, making his blood run faster. His pupils dilated and took in the dim room filled with smoke and tiny lights over the dance floor, highlighting the writhing bodies. Draco took a deep breath and headed to the bar; he needed a drink if he stayed.

Three days. He was supposed to get married in three days. Draco still couldn’t fully grasp it all. He knew he had been groomed for this from a young age, to find a respectable pure-blood witch who could bear the Malfoy heir and help maintain their noble bloodline. But by now, it had become clear to him that deep down he had been harbouring the hope that his parents wouldn’t make him do something he so detested. 

He’d grown up hearing all about _their_ history and what was expected of him. His father had plagued him during his school years about not ‘frolicking around with witches of dirty blood’ – getting a girl like that pregnant would ruin not only Draco’s life, but his parents’ and the whole Malfoy name and bloodline. When Draco had finally clarified he wouldn’t be looking at any witch, impure or not, Lucius had forbidden him to act on any feelings towards other men. He couldn’t be seen with any of them, it would diminish their chances of getting him a bride if she’d heard about his _deviances_. 

Draco got to the bar and ordered a martini. He wasn’t sure what he was doing here. He had pleaded with his mother to make Lucius see sense and not force him, and the poor girl, into a loveless marriage. She had just said that Draco couldn’t possibly _know_ that his attraction only lay with men because he hadn’t tried actually being with either sex – ‘everything might still end up for the best’.

If she had known what those words had stirred in him, she probably wouldn’t have said anything, but she was right…in a way. He couldn’t imagine being with a woman, but he did have to try to be with a man before he was married, he had to _know_.

But standing here in the club, his resolve shattered. He didn’t want a stranger for his first time. He didn’t want it to be an emotionless one-off in an alley. He wanted it to mean something. He needed it to be something real. 

*****

Finishing his drink, deciding to leave, Draco felt someone step up behind him. Meaning to turn around to see who was lacking a sense of privacy, he quickly found out that moving was impossible. Draco started to panic when he felt the person come closer to his ear and whisper.

“Fancy seeing you here, Malfoy. Never thought I’d see you in a club, and a Muggle one no less!”

Draco thought he recognised the voice…but it couldn’t be…right? Draco whirled around, not really noticing that he now was allowed to move, only to stare into a pair of green eyes he’d seen before.

“Potter?” Draco knew it was pointless to ask, since he saw it was in fact Harry Potter standing in front of him, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“So tell me, Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Potter smiled with wondering eyes. 

“I needed a place where I wouldn’t be noticed,” Draco murmured to himself, trying to push away from Potter. “I was just going, so excuse me.”

“Don’t be a spoilsport, you just came!”

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind, okay? I can’t get what I need anyway, so…” Draco blurted out without thinking. 

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?” Potter smiled predatorily, looking Draco up and down.

Draco only looked back at Potter in confusion. Surely Potter wasn’t suggesting… well, he wasn’t checking Draco out, right? 

“Why don’t you follow me to the dance floor for a minute?” Potter returned his appreciative gaze to Draco’s eyes, his own green ones now burning. “You can leave if you decide you don’t like it…after you’ve tried it, that is.”

It seemed like a million thoughts were racing through Draco’s mind at the same time through Draco’s mind.

Why does it have to be Potter of all people? But so what if it is Potter? He would surely never speak of this to anyone. The Chosen One shagging a former Death Eater. Draco wouldn’t have to be afraid of ever having this come out in public.

Moreover, they’d known each other for half their lives, and no matter how much Draco denied it to himself, Potter wouldn’t be a quick fuck without feelings, without passion. No, it would fulfill a handful of Draco’s most secret fantasies. 

But was Potter being serious about this? It could all be a cruel joke made just to humiliate Draco. But if Potter wanted this, if he really did want him, Draco wasn’t going to turn him down.

Draco nodded and followed Potter to the dance floor nervously.

*****

Potter settled behind him again, putting his hands on Draco’s hips, moving to the music.

“Relax,” Potter murmured. “Just feel the beat.”

Feeling Potter’s hot breath on his neck did crazy things to Draco’s body. He could feel his cock getting bigger and he wanted those hands of Potter all over his body, to feel his lips down Draco’s neck, biting him. Why couldn’t the rest of his life be like _this_ , instead of the life he was going to get with that girl he hadn’t even met? Not a life with Potter of course, but one filled with _passion_.

Draco put his hand on top of Potter’s, guiding it down his thigh, while at the same time his head slumped back on Potter’s shoulder. Draco barely caught the groan that threatened to escape him.

“Fuck! So hot!” Potter rasped. “So bloody hot for me, aren’t you?”

Draco whimpered and ground his arse back against Potter. 

“Heh… oh yes! You’re dying for it, aren’t you? Like a wanton little whore.” Potter grasped Draco’s erection. “Yes, a perfect little slut begging for me to fuck him!”

“Yes!” Draco didn’t know where the word had come from, but he suddenly felt the need to be taken. He didn’t want Potter to be sweet and gentle to the twenty-year-old virgin. Draco wanted to be claimed!

Potter growled in response and dragged Draco towards the coat room.

*****

Potter’s lips were insistent on Draco’s neck and shoulder. He’d got Draco pressed up against the wall within seconds, desperately feeling him up. Draco tugged at their clothing. He wasn’t sure how they would do this, but he knew that he needed to feel Potter’s skin against his. 

Draco could feel Potter’s hard cock against him and he bucked up against the other man to feel more. Potter was scrambling for his wand, casting several spells over them when he found it.

“I don’t have the patience to prep you myself, I need you now!” Potter claimed Draco’s lips in a biting kiss, persistently pushing his cock inside Draco’s now lubricated and stretched hole.

Draco was writhing underneath Potter’s thrusting, not minding the edge of pain.

“Oh, please, Potter, bite me! I want you to mark me! Fuck me harder! I want to feel this for a week!” Draco pushed down on Potter’s cock harder and more desperately each time. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to feel this later. He wanted to think of this moment of ecstasy and passion when he was home, and when he had to say the vows. He needed to be reminded that he had been owned.

Draco took hold of Potter’s head, pushing him down to his neck, while at the same time he took one of Potter’s hands in his own, raking Potter’s fingers over his own chest.

“Bite me, mark me, make me yours! Please!” Draco whined.

Potter started to scratch him over the chest and grasp his hip hard enough to leave hand-sized bruises. He sucked and bit every part of Draco’s neck and shoulder, everywhere he could reach while still pounding him ruthlessly. 

Draco was writing and groaning continuously. He had never felt anything as intense as this. His whole body was on fire and screaming for Potter. 

When Potter ground into him with a demanding “Come!” Draco screamed and came, feeling his hole getting warm and wet from Potter’s come.

*****

Getting dressed was more awkward than Draco had thought possible. They’d untangled wordlessly and were now scrambling to find their own clothes. Draco didn’t cast a cleaning charm on himself; the thought of getting home with come still in him like he’d just been used was thrilling. 

Potter kept sneaking looks up at Draco while buttoning his shirt, his self-assured gone in favour of his usual awkwardness. 

“So… would you be interested in doing this again?” Potter looked at Draco hopefully. 

Draco was taken aback at this. Potter wanted more?

“I don’t think that’s possible, Potter.”

Draco thought he saw Potter’s face fall a little.

“It’s just…” Draco began, not sure how to explain it. “It wouldn’t be right, to continue this, I mean. I’m… I’m getting married this Sunday and I intend not to hurt her with indiscretions.”

“You’re a right foul git, you know that, Malfoy?” Potter fumed. “You think you can use me as your last fuck before married life, huh? It’s infidelity just the same whether you’re married or engaged, you know!”

“It’s not like that! I’m not engaged, I’ve hardly met her. They’ve arranged this and I’m just supposed to show up as the happy groom,” Draco ended bitterly. “I don’t want to marry her, but I have no choice.”

“There’s always a choice, Malfoy!”

Draco was sick of this all high and mighty version of Potter. He grasped his wand, ready to Disapparate… and nothing happened. He was still right there in the coat room with a scolding Potter. 

Draco tried once more, twice, a third time, but with the same result.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” 

“What’s the matter, Malfoy?”

“I can’t Apparate!”

“Didn’t you pass the test?”

“Of course I did, smart-arse, don’t be daft! What do you take me for?” Draco spat. “It just doesn’t work _now_!” 

Potter sighed. “You’re probably just not focused. Try something else.”

Draco scowled at Potter’s inane suggestion but felt a spike of fear in him nonetheless. He pointed his wand, casting a murmured “Accio” at a nearby ticket. 

Nothing happened.

Draco, losing his entire cool, started shouting “Accio!” “Lumos!” and “Nox!” pointing his wand in different directions. 

Draco panicked. Was it possible for a wand to stop working?

“Hand me your wand, Potter!” Draco screamed. 

Potter was just standing there like a fool when Draco’s world seemed to be falling apart. 

Draco strode over to Potter, snatched his wand from his hand, and cast a “Scourgify” on Harry.

Nothing.

Potter, now realizing something was actually wrong instead of Draco just being dramatic, took Draco’s arm, saying, “I’d better take you to St. Mungo’s.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, Potter! I’ll go there myself.”

“Yeah? And how will you do that? Take the tube? Not bloody likely!”

Potter took back his wand and took a firmer grasp on Draco’s arm before Apparating to the hospital.

*****

Draco didn’t remember much of what happened once they were there. Potter took the lead and ushered him in the right direction, perhaps understanding the meaning of Draco’s catatonic façade. The shock, fear and panic were too much for him to handle; his body and mind had just shut off. 

Before he knew it, Draco was sitting in front of a Healer. He was subjected to numerous tests and endless questions. Draco couldn’t understand it when he finally was diagnosed.

Then he was free to go, only given two sets of prescriptions to be picked up before he left.

*****

Potter was still there when Draco got out of the Healer’s office. 

“What did the Healer say? You were in there for over an hour!” Potter rushed up to meet Draco.

“I’m pregnant.”

Potter laughed tensely. “Very funny, but seriously. What’s wrong with your magic?”

Draco punched the laughing Potter on his shoulder.

“I’m pregnant, you idiot, and it’s all you fault!” Draco hissed.

“But…how…we just…I mean…it can’t…it’s not…possible!” Potter spluttered. 

“Apparently, it’s possible!” Draco seethed. What the fuck had Potter _done_ to him? 

“What does that have to do with your magic? What did the Healer say?”

Draco breathed deeply and started. “Your freaky-arsed, magic-infused semen impregnated me the moment it…came…into me, and at that moment, all my magic got occupied with the conception and the changing of my male anatomy into a more…hospitable one for the…” Draco stopped for a moment. “I won’t be able to access any magic for my own use until this is…over.”

Potter was stunned. “And what are those for?” He gestured towards the notes in Draco’s hand.

“Prescriptions for potions I’ll have to take.” Draco looked down. “One for helping my magic maintain a healthy and safe pregnancy, and the other to…make the whole situation disappear. I will only have to use one of them.” 

Potter only stared at him when he started to walk towards the exit, balling one piece of parchment and throwing it in the bin. 

“Then what are you going to do about it?” Potter ran after to stop him.

Draco’s eyes found Harry and he ground out, “I’m not a murderer, Potter, and I never was!”

“Shouldn’t we talk about this? You said it was mine, but how could you be sure?”

“I don’t need your meddling in this, and it is yours for that matter. I was a virgin until two hours ago.”

Potter took a hold of his arm. “I want to be part of this. If you want to keep it. I’ll own up to it, take responsibility.”

“I don’t need your charity and I never will!”

“Don’t be a prat about it!” Potter yelled. “It’s not charity! It’s just…it’s gonna be my child as well! Maybe you do need help in the future. I can’t imagine your father is gonna be pleased with this. You’re supposed to get married in three days! Are you still going through with it? How will you explain your loss of magic? How will you explain the changes of your anatomy? How are you going to explain the growing of your abdomen and giving birth? How are you going to hide a child for the rest of your life?”

“Don’t scream at me, Potter!” Draco shouted as well. “And I don’t know! All right? Father will have to understand!”

Potter laughed sarcastically. “Yes! Lucius Malfoy will understand that his name and history will die out here because his only son won’t provide him with an heir. Instead, everything he owns will go to a ‘Potter brat’!”

Draco was tired of this. “He will understand and I won’t need your help. Everything is going to work out well! They still get an heir, don’t they! Just leave me alone. I’ll get a House-Elf to take me back to the manor.”

Potter looked down at Draco unconvinced. “Here.” Potter scribbled a note and handed it to Draco. “It’s the address to my flat here in London. You can come by if you need anything. I understand this is a lot to take in, for both of us, but don’t think I’m letting it go. I want to, no, I will be part of this.”

Potter left, but Draco could see him lingering around a corridor, waiting to make sure someone came and took Draco home.

*****

It was nearly dawn when Draco found his way to Potter’s front door, and it took several minutes before Potter opened.

“Malfoy?” Potter. “Is everything all right?”

“Of course nothing is fine! Do you have brain damage or something? Can’t you remember what happened this last day?”

Potter sighed. “Don’t be such a drama-queen and come in.”

Draco strode in to the flat, took a seat, and all the fight left in his body left him.

Potter seemed to notice this, because he sat gingerly in an armchair beside Draco, whispering, “You told your parents.” 

It wasn’t a question but a statement, and it was right. Draco had spoken to his parents.

“What did they say?” Potter changed seat and sat down beside Draco, taking his hand. It was proof of Draco’s weariness that he let Potter do it.

“Mother only cried,” Draco started. “Father… well, Father was in charge of the threats.”

“He threatened you?”

“For all the reasons you listed, and more. That I’m now spoilt and blemished. That I allowed a man, and Harry Potter no less, to use me and cast me away to deal with the consequences. That I am an abomination and will pay for it by living like a common Muggle for nine months, an even lower being than a House-Elf, with no magic of my own. The wedding is of course cancelled; there is no way this could be explained away.” Draco gestured towards his abdomen. 

“Father kicked me out, saying I could come back when I’d decided to do the right thing.”

“What is the right thing?” Potter whispered.

“Killing it of course! If I make it disappear and promise to devote my life to a witch of their liking without any connections to other men, I’m allowed back. If I keep it, then I’m disinherited.”

“Disinherited? Isn’t that kind of harsh?”

“I’m a disgrace to my family and its noble history. I’m bearing a child that’s one fourth Muggle it will be born out of wedlock. It will be common knowledge that I conceived a child with another man and that my whole being is against nature and the child in question could be considered an abomination as well. I won’t be able to give my parents a legitimate heir to take over the Malfoy name and fortune. They are within their right to act this way.”

“And you are sure you are going to keep the baby?” Potter breathed. 

“I won’t get rid of it, no matter what anyone says!” Draco put his hand on his abdomen. 

“What are you going to do about your parents?”

“They will come around. Mother loves me too much to break contact, especially if I’m carrying her grandchild, and for my father? Well, he might not get an heir with the Malfoy name since I’m considered the ‘mother’ but it will be one by blood. The Malfoy bloodline won’t be broken and that’s all that matters.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m carrying the only heir to the Malfoy, Black and Potter name and fortune. That is not a bad thing. My father will understand that and he’s not a fool. He will come around when he sees that this could be a good thing for him as well.”

Draco could see that Potter understood this as well.

“You could stay here for a while, until things settle for you,” Potter said.

Draco let a small smile come across his face. Of course noble Potter would jump at the chance of helping someone in need. 

“Plippy!” A House-Elf appeared beside the couch with several large suitcases. “Take them to the main bedroom.” He looked at Potter. “I’m sure you can find another place to sleep in this rather small flat. The baby is going to need the best this place has to offer, I’m afraid,” Draco said without looking sorry at all.

Potter responded to this with a frightened look. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Potter! I’m the one carrying a baby that’s stealing my magic and uses it to make me into a _woman_!”

Potter chuckled. “You’re right! Merlin save you, but you’re going to be a Muggle!”

“No.” Draco looked smug. “Merlin save _you_ , Potter. This is your fault and you’re going to pay for it. I’m not going to lift a finger!”

“I have to ask something.” Potter suddenly looked serious. “Are you doing this just because of the baby?”

“What do you mean?” 

“If this hadn’t happened, would you have Apparated home, forgotten all about the evening with me and got married on Sunday?”

Draco didn’t know what to say. Damn Potter for asking a thing like that! Of course he couldn’t have forgotten him or how it had felt to be with him. He would have called the wedding off and then looked for Potter again, craving what only he could make Draco feel.

“No, it’s not just the baby.”

Potter smiled at him.

What had he got himself into? And with _Potter_ of all people!

**Author's Note:**

> written for wizsprogs 2011


End file.
